Gracia's Birthday
by BlueonyxVSsorikee
Summary: It's Gracia's birthday and Hughes has something planned. Yaoi due to Ed and Roy sort of turned into more about them at places but still worth a read. Enjoy and R


Gracia's Birthday

Disclaimer: All rights regarding FMA are owned by the producer and I unfortunately am not him, fken lucky Bd Grr! AHEM! On with the fic!!

It was snowing heavily outside as Ed put on his heavy winter coat.

"Al come on! I don't want to end up being snowed in here." He called to the upstairs office. The two brothers were their lab that was situated down by the waterfront. Al came hurrying down the stairs.

"Brother one of the pipes have burst again in the tanks." Ed cursed and pushed passed his brother to the lab floor. One of the storage tanks, for their chemicals was gushing out on to the floor. The smell that was rising off the liquid as it came in contact with the air was much like methane, covering his mouth with his heavy sleeve Ed stepped closer to the tank avoiding the pools of liquid as he did so. Clapping his hand together he fixed the leak with alchemy.

"Al open the windows. We need to ventilate the place." Al nodded and ran to the windows on one side of the lab. Both cursed as they heard the phone go office upstairs. Ed hopped up the steps to their office and picked up the phone.

"This had better be good." He growled into the mouth piece. Chuckling answered his threat.

"Well I'm glad to hear your as happy as ever."

"Hughes? Sorry one of the tanks sprung a leak." He explained sheepishly.

"That's fine, so do you think you'll make it for Gracia's birthday?" Gracia's birthday wasn't till tomorrow but Hughes had organized to have a surprise dinner at her favorite restaurant. He had something else planned for tomorrow. Ed nodded as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "Yeah we will but we might be a small bit late, what time again?"

"Eight at The Kings Feast, do you need directions?" Hughes laughed down the phone. Ed muttered something incoherently before saying. "I know where it is damn it!" Hughes laughed again and hung up. Ed sighed and looked out the office window onto the floor below. Al had opened most of the windows and was cleaning up the spills with his alchemy. Ed went to join the younger man. Since coming back from the other world on the opposite side of the gate, Ed and Al had been researching ways to utilize the science of that world with the alchemy of this one. They had had some success with making a new type of car that wasn't run on alchemy, but their latest endeavor was starting to piss them off.

When they had finished cleaning most of the mess, two of their lab assistants came in and volunteered to finish up. Al shivered as the cold wind hit them in the face.

"Oh that's cold!" He yelled above the wind as he walked behind his brother. Ed was taller then Al but not by much and his heavy coat was blocking most of the wind. As they walked towards the main road on the waterfront, Al yelped suddenly as he fell in the snow. Ed looked back at him in surprise. His brother was slipping as he tried to stand again. Ed laughed at the sight as he helped Al steady himself.

"Nii-san that's not funny!" Al protested but he was starting to laugh also. When Al had regained his balance the two walked to their apartment. Opening the door Ed and Al went to their rooms to get ready for the dinner party. Ed glanced in the mirror and brushed his bangs from his face, his cheek had a smear of dirt on it and he sighed as he realized that he had walked home like this. Going into the bathroom he turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. Undressing he undid his plait and ran his fingers though his hair. He climbed into the shower and jumped at the hot water until he became accustomed to it. He hummed to himself as he washed off the days dirt. When he was done he dried his hair first and opened the bathroom door butt naked.

"I'm finished Al if you want to take yours." Al looked over his shoulder as he half closed the front door.

"Nii-san Roy and the others are here." Al said in warning as the door was pushed at from the other side. Roy's face appeared as he forced the door open wider. Ed cursed and went to duck into his room. As he started to close the door he heard Roy call.

"Don't be shy Ed! It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He chuckled as the door slammed.

"Roy your perverse." Havoc said as he leaned against the wall, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Furey was standing awkwardly beside him in the hallway. Al shook his head as he waved them in. Roy headed straight for Ed's room, an evil grin plastered on his face. Al decided to ignore that and showed the other two to the kitchen and offered them coffee. Furey was sipping at the hot caffeine when he heard a cry of outrage from Ed's room.

"You jerk! No don't touch me there with your cold hands!!" Ed shouted followed by Roy's laughter. Havoc nearly choked on his cigarette as he slapped Furey on the back as the small man coughed fitfully in embarrassment. Al sighed loudly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I have my room next to his." He stated as he saw the door fling open and a half naked Ed shove Roy out. Roy pouted at having his fun spoiled, but shrugged as he strolled coolly into the kitchen. He glanced at Furey's face and grinned at him.

"Poor Furey you must be traumatized by now." Havoc shook his head as he retrieved his fag frowning to find it had gone out and relit it.

"If he wasn't already before that is."

"I don't know what your referring to Havoc."

"Oh I'm sure you do, it involved your desk and a certain blonde alchemist in bondage." Havoc stated as he looked at the Furher. Furey went paler then he already was at the mention of that incident. Roy just shrugged at him, but a slight blush had come to his face as he recalled the incident.

_Ed glanced up at Roy from where he sat on the couch. Roy was rifling through various papers and files that were piled messily across his desk. He was reading each one carefully before setting it aside. On the floor beside his desk were the ones he had read already stacked in neat piles according to importance. Or at least that's what Ed hoped, Mustang wasn't the best when it came to any type of organization, and he was top of the military ladder, who'd have thought it?_

_Roy looked over at him. "What?"_

"_Nothing I was just thinking, how the hell do you sort out your files?" Roy's eyebrows rose in surprise._

"_Well sometimes I go by the color of the paper. This time I'm going by when they're due. " Ed blinked at that, he wasn't sure he had heard that right._

"_By when they were supposed to be done?"_

"_Yeah this pile is today's, that one was yesterdays, and this one is tomorrows." Roy explained and then glared at Ed._

"_I'm not that incompetent." He muttered. Ed shook his head._

"_I never said you were." Roy stood and walked over to him._

"_No but you were thinking it."_

_He said as he caressed Ed cheek and lips. Ed felt his lips start to tingle and had to resist the urge to lick them. Roy moved in closer an evil glint appearing in his eyes. Despite the pleasure Ed was feeling at being touched like this he moved further back onto the couch. "I don't like that look."_

"_What look?"_

_Roy smirked as he followed Ed, trapping him between himself and the back of the couch. Ed glared at him but Roy ignored him and kissed him gently, running his tongue along Ed's bottom lip. Ed opened his mouth and let Roy in, his tongue exploring Ed's mouth with pleasure. Roy pulled back making Ed follow and the two stood, still maintaining the kiss. Roy undid Ed's long coat and tie as he nibbled his lip and neck. Ed lent his head back exposing more of his skin. Roy was leading him towards his desk as he caressed Ed's neck with his tongue and teeth. Ed heard him chuckle suddenly and felt himself pushed down, sprawling him across Roy's desk and sending all the papers flying. Roy captured his wrists and tied them above his head with the young mans tie. Ed glared at him as he struggled, _

"_Roy what are you up to!" Roy grinned down at him as he held him down with one hand and the other undid his own tie. _

"_Roy what…MMMPH!!…."_

_Ed's sentence was muffled as Roy gagged him with the tie. Roy kissed his forehead as he tied the loose end of the tie that bond his hands to the drawer of the desk. Ed almost forgot to breath as Roy nuzzled and sucked the bottom of his neck, just where shoulder started. His hands were working busily on his clothes and he gave a muffled cry as Roy undid his pants. Ed's hard cock was exposed and he caught Roy wink at him as he went out of his sight._

_Ed moaned as he felt Roy take him in his mouth, licking and teasing the shaft and tip. Ed twisted against the restraints his vision becoming cloudy along the edges as Roy brought him right to the edge and stopped. Ed would've protested loudly if he wasn't gagged. He saw Mustang stand over him and rake his eyes over Ed's exposed body. Small beads of sweat made tracks down Ed's face, which was flushed with pleasure and anger. Roy smirked and bent to lick one of Ed's nipples, his tongue swirling around it and every now and then he would playfully nip them driving Ed wild. _

"_Are you ready for your punishment?" _

_Roy joked as he dropped his pants exposing his own throbbing member. Lifting Ed's legs he positioned himself between them, his cock probing gently into Ed's tight hole. Both jumped- well one tried to- as Roy's office door opened and Furey walked in his arms piled high with more files, so much that he couldn't see, until he turned sideways that is. "Sorry Sir but Hawkeye told me that you needed…OH MY GOD!!" _

_Furey shouted, seeing what he had walked in on._

"_I'm sooo sorry!!" _

_He cried dropping the files sprinting from the office and passing everyone as they just stared after him. Havoc and Farman howled in laughter as Hawkeye peered up from her desk and went back to work._

"_I guess we should've told him to knock first." _

When Ed came out-fully dressed- they headed to Roy's car. Al stopped in surprise when he saw someone behind the wheel.

"A driver?! Since when have you had a driver?"

Roy smirked.

"I'm the Furher now it's okay if I indulge once in a while."

Ed muttered something behind him.

"What was that?"

Roy asked him coyly.

"What?"

Ed blinked innocently at him. Al hid a smile behind his hand as he turned away from them. He had heard Ed call him a narcissist. Roy didn't peruse the matter and climbed in first, Ed followed with Havoc and the other two behind them. While the driver drove them to the restaurant, Ed could feel Roy's gaze on him and glanced over at him. Roy lent in close. Ed thought he was going to kiss him and tilted his head up to meet it, but instead Roy breathed softly in his ear.

"Don't think you'll get away so easily next time."

Roy boasted. Ed drew back and gazed into his lovers eyes.

"Yeah? Well next time make sure your hands are warm."

Ed retorted in a whisper. Roy just grinned widely at him in answer. When they arrived at the restaurant Roy spoke briefly with the driver and followed everyone in. The Kings restaurant was one of the most plushiest restaurants in Central, they catered everything from birthdays to business receptions, at a price of course. Hughes was there already talking to one of the waiters, when he saw Roy and the others he waved at them cheerily.

"Hey guys the rooms upstairs, I'll be going to get Gracia in a minute but first I just wanted to make sure everything's perfect."

He gushed as he ushered everyone upstairs. The top stairs was huge, with it's own dance floor and bar. Hughes had booked one side of the room for tonight, he had wanted to book all of it but someone had beat him too it. Al poured himself a glass of water from one of the jugs on the long table. Hughes came up and patted him on the back.

"Glad you and your brother and here, Ed said you might've been late."

"We would've been if two of our assistants hadn't come back to the lab. They said they'd finish whatever was left."

Al explained as he looked around the room, the floor had windows on both sides that gave a wonderful view of the public gardens on one side and someone's orchard on the other. While everyone settled and chatted away, Hughes went to collect Gracia, Eliza had an exam tomorrow morning and couldn't come, so everyone would see her tomorrow and whatever else Hughes had planned for his dear wife. While he was gone, Riza arrived with Winry and Schiezka. Following them was Farman and Breda. Next were Gracia's mother and sister, who seemed shy at seeing so many people already there. Al went over to them and introduced himself.

"How nice to meet you Alphonse, Gracia has told me so much about you and your brother in her letters. I'm happy to finally meet you."

Gracia's mother Caroline said as she smiled at him warmly. Al brought them over to everyone and introduced them. When it came to Roy he patted Al's shoulder.

"It's ok Al introductions aren't needed with us."

He said before turning to them.

"Caroline, Amy so good to see you too again."

He grinned warmly as he kissed Caroline and Amy's cheek. Amy blushed as she giggled, Amy was younger then Gracia and unlike her older sister was single.

"Roy Mustang I see you've done well for yourself."

Caroline teased him as he helped her sit down.

"Not that well."

Mustang said trying to sound modest, which failed miserably as Ed snorted behind him and Caroline laughed loudly at him.

"Modesty is not one of your strong points young man."

Roy smirked at that.

"You caught me."

One of the waiters came up to say that the birthday guest had arrived. Everyone went quiet as they heard Gracia downstairs.

"Honey can I take off the blindfold?"

"Not yet dear oh mind your step."

Hughes guided her up the staircase and lead her towards them.

"Okay stop right there. Count to three and then undo the fold."

Hughes instructed as he readied his camera. Gracia counted and pulled off the blindfold when she opened her eyes everyone shouted,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACIA!!"

Gracia gaped at them in surprise, the camera flashed as Hughes captured the moment.

"Honey!! This is wonderful thank you!"

Gracia cried in happiness she kissed Hughes cheek and hugged everyone that came as they each gave their presents to her.

"Brother what did you get her?"

Al asked when they were all seated at the table.

"I made her a small statue of her and Hughes, I also gave her daffodils this morning before I went to the lab. What bout you?"

"I got her a bracelet and earring set. I hope she likes them."

Ed grinned at his brother.

"I'm sure she will."

The meal started as everyone talked and laughed. Gracia was at the head of the table and was dotted on by Hughes as he fussed over her. Roy, who was sitting on the other side of Ed whispered.

"I remember when he was like this with another."

He joked, referring to Eliza.

"His this gushy with her still Mustang."

Ed chuckled as he sipped his wine, he wasn't a fan of red but it had been served with the meal and he felt obliged to drink it. (Not that he'd complain Alcohol is alcohol)

When the meal was finished Hughes coaxed Gracia onto the dance floor, he nodded to the band present and waited for the music to start. A slow waltz drifted over the dance floor. Gracia gasped and flew into Hughes's arms. Ed looked up at Roy he was looking on with an incredibly soppy look etched into his face.

"What?"

Ed asked confused.

"That the music to their first dance as husband and wife. Hughes spent ages looking for it." Roy explained as they watched. Havoc and Riza joined the happy couple on the floor. Despite Havoc's rude manner at times he danced quite well. Breda has taken Hughes camera and took a few photo's of the dance for them. Al had asked Amy if she would like to dance and the two walked out onto the floor.

"Your brothers a wonderful young gentleman Edward."

Caroline said as she came up beside them.

"You can thank our upbringing for that Miss Caroline, our mother raised us -for the most part- well before she passed away."

Ed said somewhat sadly. Caroline nodded as she watched her daughters dance. The waltz ended and Gracia clapped in thanks.

Everyone enjoyed the night until it was time to go. Hughes offered Caroline and Amy a lift to their hotel. Roy's driver arrived and took Havoc Riza Farman and Furey home first under Roy's command. Winry and Schiezka said they'd walk as their hotel wasn't far. It had stopped snowing, but it had totally covered the buildings and streets making Central look like a snowy kingdom. Ed shivered in the cold despite wearing his heaviest jacket, Roy was leaning against the wall behind him. The restaurant was closed now but it had a large canopy over it's entrance which protected them from most of the cold. Ed gasped as a something hit him in the face. Blinking snow from his eyes he glared at Al. Kneeling he made his own snowball and aimed at his brother. Al dodged but another snowball flew over Ed's shoulder to his him. Ed turned to Roy and got another one in the face. Al laughed behind him, but stopped when another one hit him. Roy laughed and stepped to one side as the two brothers aimed at him. The snowball fight continued until Roy's driver arrived to take them home. They brushed most of the snow off before getting in. Al sat in the front next to the driver. Ed and Roy sat close together in the back, Ed jumped as he felt Roy's cold hands on his own.

"Your hands are freezing!"

Ed said as he rubbed them to restore warmth.

"Ow not so rough."

Roy replied as he felt warmth slowly and painfully return to the frozen digits that were his fingers.

"We're at the Elrics Sir." The driver stated as he stopped the car.

"Thank you, oh and Hedrick isn't it?"

"Yes Sir?"

Hedrick asked as he glanced at Roy in the mirror.

"Tomorrow you can have the day off, I've no need for a driver tomorrow.

"Thank you Sir shall I wait for you?"

Roy shook his head as he got out. Roy followed the two upstairs to their flat. Al groaned as he opened the door.

"The heating's broken again!"

He whined as they went in to their freezing cold apartment. Ed shivered and pulled his coat tighter around his body.

"Can't be helped, we can try out those electric heaters we made."

"Heaters? You mean like a boiler that heats water?"

Roy asked. Ed grinned at him.

"It's something that the other world had. It was run using electricity, sort of like a light only it gives off heat. Come on I'll show you."

Ed went into his room and showed it to Roy, it was the size of a small coffee table, white with red dials on it.

"The plugs here had some trouble connecting with the sockets, they kept on exploding but we think we've fixed it."

Ed explained as he plugged the device in and switched it on. There was a faint whirring sound coming from inside it but that stopped after a minute or two.

Al knocked and said goodnight to them.

Ed sighed as his room slowly warmed up. Taking off his coat he hung it up and yawned.

"What was the noise it made when you turned it on?"

Roy asked still curious of the machine.

"The insides hollow and has water. The hot plate heats up the inside which heats the water creating the heat."

"Convection?"

Roy asked. Ed nodded as he brushed out his hair, going to his wardrobe he got out a second blanket. He threw it on his bed and finished getting changed, the air still had a chill to it and he shivered as it hit his body. Roy followed his example after he had stared at the heater some more. Climbing into bed, he grinned as he touched Ed's stomach.

"Ahh! Bastard."

Ed said mock-angrily, his amber eyes burning brightly. Roy chuckled as he drew Ed close. Ed snuggled closer, his room was warming up nicely. Roy stroked his hair as they settled down to sleep. (Don't worry people I've yaoi I swear!!)

During the night Ed woke up to pee and turned over the heater before climbing back into bed with his lover.

The next morning was just as cold but the winter sun was shinning dimly in the pale blue sky. Ed yawned sleepily as he went to the kitchen, filling the kettle he turned it onto boil. Al came in and rooted around the cupboards for bread. Ed made three cups of coffee and brought one into Roy who was still in bed. Al made toast and scrambled eggs for them.

"Are you going to the lab today?"

Al asked Ed.

"I don't think so, the chuckle brothers should be able to handle things for today, I hope."

Ed frowned as an image of Russell laughing manically in the middle of the lab popped into his head.

"Morning you two."

Roy greeted as he sat beside them.

"Do you have any idea what Hughes has planned for today?"

Al questioned the Furher as he sipped his coffee. Roy smiled at him and winked as he said.

"All you need to know is it's at my place at three."

Ed looked over at his love, Roy's black hair was tousled, he was only wearing his pants which left Ed only with the top half to admire. Roy had a slight build much like Ed but he was toned to perfection, from his slim toned stomach down to his wiry shoulders. His skin was paler then Ed's. Ed loved to touch it, it was so smooth and almost as white as marble. (Was tempted to say snow but thought it was a bad pun.)

Ed came back when he noticed Roy's face was very close to his own.

"Aah w-what?!"

He exclaimed jerking back in his seat. Roy smirked as he studied Ed's flushed face. Al laughed at his older brother and got up from the table.

"I'll leave you alone shall I?"

He asked but didn't bother waiting for a reply as he headed to his room.

"What were you thinking about that your making such a sexy look on your face."

Roy asked slyly as he came closer.

"I-I'm not it's nothing!"

Ed stammered, Roy was very close now and Ed couldn't help but stare into his lovely obsidian colored eyes. Roy stared back as he brushed Ed's hair from his face. Roy kissed him as he drew him closer against his body. He could feel Ed's heart beating wildly, along with and extremely hard package pressing against his thigh. He smiled into Ed's kiss as the younger man took over. Ed pulled back slightly and stared at him curiously.

"What are you smiling about?"

Roy smirked as he let Ed go and stood.

"O h nothing much."

He kissed Ed's forehead before saying.

"Well I must be going, don't forget my place at three!"

Roy pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"Wait what? Not again, this is the third time this week you've done this to me!"

Ed protested, horny and frustrated at the same time. Roy looked at him, almost tempted to give in. Mentally shaking himself he headed to the exit, he waved at Ed and closed the door. Ed stood there dumbstruck as he stared at the door. Cursing he stomped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The water was cold with the heating out, but it was exactly what he needed to calm down.

"Damnit Mustang what game are you playing with me now?"

He grumbled to himself.

When it was nearly three the two headed toward Roy's estate. Ed was still huffy over this morning. Al wisely chose to say and ask nothing about what had happened. Knocking on the door Ed opened it and walked in.

"Hello? Roy where are you?"

A maid appeared and showed them to the garden.

A large white and green pavilion had been raised and underneath it were table stacked with food and drink. Outside the pavilion was a fire pit, that was currently cooking kebabs. A waiter was there to turn them so they didn't burn. Roy and Hughes came up to them the latter having a very smug smile.

"Well what do you think?"

Hughes asked excitedly.

"I asked Roy could I use his estate and he agreed and then why wait till summer to have a barbeque, when we have the flame alchemist as the Furher?"

Roy shrugged but didn't say anything he was looking at Ed trying to catch his attention, but Ed was ignoring him. Hughes was dragging Al towards the tent and Ed made to follow. Roy was going to stop him but a maid announced the arrival of more guests. Sighing he went to the front and called everyone around. Caroline and Amy had unfortunately been unable to attend this as the cold wouldn't have helped Caroline's arthritis.

Gracia and Eliza arrived last and were shown around to the back. Eliza squealed in delight and ran into the pavilion. Gracia sighed happily as she went to find her husband. Havoc and Farman were talked into a snowball fight by Eliza and Ed could her giggling as they fought. A stray snowball hit Hughes who then joined in. Ed was talking to Armstrong or maybe it should be listening as the big man talked.

"You should visit our winter cabin Edward it's a truly magnificent structure, the technique has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations."

Ed rolled his eyes at that the man had a technique for everything from fighting to walking. Ed jumped nearly dropping his drink as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He followed the hand and his eyes thinned in anger at who it belonged to.

"Excuse us for a while won't you Armstrong?"

Roy asked in a voice that meant no argument. Armstrong nodded and watched Roy drag Ed outside. Roy led Ed towards one of the smaller buildings dotted around his estate.

"Roy what do you want now? Whatever it is I'm not.."

Ed trailed off as Roy opened the door. The building was like a one big bedroom. There was a roaring fire and off to one side was a bed with a bottle of white wine resting in a wine holder surrounded by ice. Ed looked up at Roy in surprise. Roy nearly pounced on him then and there, the adorable look of confusion on the blondes face was too much. Coughing he waved him in, before closing and locking the door. Taking off Ed's coat he whispered in his ear.

"I've think you've earned a reprieve don't you?"

Ed swung around.

"What you mean you planned all that?"

Ed sputtered indignantly. Roy winked which caused Ed to mutter darkly.

"Not originally. I was going to take you on my desk, but then Furey came in and after seeing your face afterwards I couldn't help myself."

Roy wound his hands around Ed's waist and drew him in. Kissing him he felt Ed struggle briefly but then give in. Deepening the kiss Roy pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth. His hands were roaming Eds body through his clothes. Ed writhed and moaned, all his pent up lust driving him mad. Ed broke the kiss gasping for air, Roy swung him around and practically flung him on the bed. Roy climbed on top and kissed him roughly as he undid his shirt and pants, he fumbled with Ed's belt at first but quickly got rid of it. When he was done Roy stared down at Ed. The fire cast shadows, which danced across his lovers tanned body, his plait had come undone and Ed's hair flowed out above his head glistening like a golden halo. His eyes were half closed and heavy with desire, Roy growled in lust as he felt his own erection pull against the confines of his pants, ignoring it for the moment Roy bent down. Ed gasped as Roy licked and nibbled his nipples, one of his hands held him down while the other was making it's way south.

Roy was going to take his time doing this he thought as he licked and kissed his way down Ed's stomach. His hand had been gently pumping Ed's cock and now he let his tongue take over, gliding down the shaft he heard Ed moan softly he grinned and opened his mouth. He sucked and teased Ed slowly, using the gentlest of movements, Ed cried out and laid a metal hand on Roy's head urging him on. Ed moved and Roy realized he was sitting up. Ed's head hung low his hair covering his face as he panted loudly, he was trembling from head to foot and Roy couldn't help but kiss him. Ed's hands wound around Roy's shoulders pulling him close as they kissed, Ed's were frantic half-kisses. Roy glanced over at the wine and an idea came. Breaking the kiss much to Ed's displeasure Roy reached for a cube of ice, putting it in his mouth he kissed Ed deeply pushing the cube gently into his lovers mouth. This continued for a few seconds before Roy pushed him back down. Starting at Ed's neck he let the ice out of his mouth and slide down to one hard nipple. Ed whimpered at the sensation and jerked as the cube made it's way farther down. Putting it back in his mouth Roy took Ed in his mouth again, this time adding more pressure and using the ice.

He smiled mentally as he had the desired effect, Ed moaned loudly as he moved his hips practically rising off the bed. His mind was focused solely on the unbearable sensation between his legs, the mixture of hot and cold was driving him insane and he could hear his blood pounding loudly in his ears. All the frustration he had been feeling was released as he came. His vision clouded as the pleasure took over from all else and he heard himself cry out as if from far away. When he came back to himself still trembling and panting for air, he saw Roy smiling down at him.

"Quite the release wasn't it?" Ed managed the tiniest of nods, still in the afterglow. Roy laughed and rolled him over.

"Roy what…..AH!" Ed gasped as he felt another cube of ice travel up and down his back. When it had melted Roy kissed Ed's shoulder and the nape of his neck, he could feel Ed's muscles tensing as the blonde writhed beneath him. Roy couldn't control his lust anymore and quickly undressed himself, Ed was on his hands and knees in front of him his shoulders quivering. Roy grabbed a bottle of lube that he had brought and expertly wetted his fingers, gently he probed Ed's hole as he let his finger glide smoothly in and out a second finger joined the first stretching Ed so it wouldn't cause him too much discomfort. Ed whimpered and gasped as Roy continued.

"Roy!"

He pleaded his voice a high pitched whine. Roy lubricated his cock and held Ed by his hips, he gently eased himself inside. His hips moved continuously as he delved deeper and deeper into Ed. When he was all inside, he drew back and thrust back in harder this time. Ed panted and moaned beneath him as Roy pumped into him, he felt one of Roy's hands leave go of his side and fondle his balls. Ed shivered and Roy felt Ed's hole tighten in response. Moving his hand farther up he caressed and pumped Ed's cock as he moved inside him. Ed's cries of pleasure came louder as he came closer to climax, sweat dotted his back here and there. Roy moved faster as Ed's hands could no longer hold him up and he collapsed on the bedcovers. Roy held him close as he thrust into him and held. Ed's eyes shot open as he came, Roy came at the same time and the two cried out together. When Roy came back he was leaning against Ed's back. He gently eased himself out and lay beside him. Ed slide closer and rested his head against Roy's shoulder. Roy turned his head to kiss his loves cheek. They lay there silently and could here laughter coming from the garden. Eventually Roy sighed and suggested they return to Gracia's party. Dressing they left the little cabin and headed back towards the pavilion. It wasn't dark yet so they hadn't been away too long, the last thing the wanted was to spoil Gracia's party by disappearing for all of it.

Eliza spotted them and yelled them over. Everyone was gathered at the fire pit.

"What's going on?"

"Al's going to do a trick."

Eliza said and giggled as she saw Roy's hand on Ed's shoulder. Hughes looked over and took a picture. Ed hadn't seen Hughes with the camera and looked around for the source of the flash, Roy grinned at the cute look on his face. A loud whirring noise went off and something exploded above them. Blue sparkles drifted down before fading, another followed this time pink. Eliza clapped her hands as she danced around her mum.

"Fireworks fireworks!!"

She chanted loudly. Gracia leaned against Hughes as she watched the display.

"This was wonderful honey you're the best."

"Aww shucks it was nothing."

He said as he blushed. Gracia kissed him and smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see the 'nothing' you plan for next year."

Sorikee: Yay another fanfic in the bag. This was dedicated to Hughes and Gracia whom I really missed after they killed Hughes off sob sob. Hence why we keep bringing him back!! Hee hee. Also love Roy and Ed so I had two of my favorite couples yippee!! And for once I hadn't had any alcohol when I wrote this gasp!! Yeah every now and then you'll find that myself and bluonyx have written our own, but they'll mostly be under our joint account since I can't get into mine anymore. I hope you liked please R&R people.


End file.
